


Bookstore meeting

by Cookie2rookie



Series: Hidehaiseweek2015 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 2, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise has the worst luck ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookstore meeting

Day 2

**Bookstore Meeting**

 

* * *

 

This would be the third time this day that Haise met the blond known as Hide. Of course it was on accident but still, seeing the blond in the bookstore really threw Haise off kilter. First time it was a pleasant coincidence in a coffee shop where Haise made himself look like an idiot. The second time was just as awkward –if not just as pleasant- as the first since Haise just smiled happily at the blond and gave one worded answers to everything the blond had said.

If Hide didn’t Haise think was an idiot at the first meeting then he sure did after the second meeting. He probably thought Haise was creepy too. But this third meeting hammered the final nail in. If Hide didn’t think Haise was creepy or stalker-like during the second run-in then he definitely would if he saw Haise in the bookstore.

Ducking his head behind a pile of books Haise mentally cursed himself and his luck for walking into a store the blond worked at. What would _Hide_ think if he saw Haise –who made a horrible first and second appearances- at the bookstore?

He’d probably think that Haise was some kind of obsessed stalker!

Looking over the piles of books, Haise sighed as he watched the blond restock shelves. Turning to face an exit sign, Haise grinded his teeth as he closed his eyes in thought. Should he try to make a break and just dash at the exit? Would Hide notice the running figure of Haise? Would the security assume Haise was running because he stole something? What would Arima and Akira think if that situation was told to them? What would _Hide_ think?

Hissing to himself, Haise kept his eyes closed as he knocked his head lightly against the pile of books behind him.

“Hey Haise!” a chirpy voice rang out and Haise opened his eyes quickly.

To think, once again the blond had snuck up on Haise. Well, in Haise’s defense, he spent every meeting with Hide stressing about how the blond would view him instead of focusing on the surroundings. Groaning to himself –and ignoring the **‘ _You suck at this_ ’** coming from the back of his mind- Haise tried to stand and properly greet Hide only to have his head smack into a pile of books that had moved during his distress.

“Are you okay?!” the blond asked and Haise blushed as Hide started to maneuver Haise into a standing position. “Come here!” Hide said with a worried tone. “We have some ice in the back!” with that Hide started to tug at Haise’s wrist in effort to take Haise into the back.

Haise just stood still with a blush on his face before he bowed deeply at Hide. “Please forgive me for knocking the books down!” Haise yelled with his most straight laced face on as he stared at the ground.

“I'm not worried about the books,” Haise lifted his head up to view the blonde who chuckled in response to the apology. “I'm worried about _you_ ,” Hide stressed and Haise felt his face became a deeper shade of red at the thought of making Hide worry for him.

“I-” Haise stood from his bow and spoke only to have a finger placed against his lips.

“It’s okay,” Hide said with a smile as he removed his finger that gently laid against Haise’s lips. “Books can always be fixed,” the blonde gave a bright smile and Haise swore his heart had stopped for a moment before beating loudly and fast against his chest.

“I’m still sorry,” Haise spoke bluntly as he replied automatically.

Hide chuckled again, “then there’s only one way to make it up to me.”

Haise felt a rock form in his throat as he watched the warm eyes gain a look of mischievousness.

“Take me out on a date after my shift ends and then you'll be forgiven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is done! Cross posted on tumblr~


End file.
